Characters
Amber Marshall as Amy Fleming Amy Fleming was a fifteen year old girl when her mother died and a car accident in which she was involved. Amy was in hospital and missed her mother's funeral. Amy inherited her mother gift of horse whispering when Amy returned home she decided to carry on her mother work healing abused or damaged horses including the horse that her mother gave her life to save ,Spartan, Amy also had to deal with the return of her oldest sister Lou Fleming who had been in new York for 4 years Amy's mother also invited Ty Borden to come an live with them as part of his probation. After her death, Amy's grandfather, Jack, took over Amy's mother's position regarding Ty's probation. Ty helped Amy a lot and they became best friends Amy and Ty, later fell in love. Graham Wardle as Ty Borden Seventeen year old Ty Borden is the ranch hand for Heartland, as a condition for his probation. His father, Brad, was in and out of jail for most of his childhood, in which Ty used to go visit him and Brad would teach him things. Then Brad left his Ty's mom, Lily. Lily remarried, to a man named Wade. Wade abused Lily and Ty, and had a bad gambling addiction. Ty swore he'd get his revenge and he did. When he was pounding on Wade, his neighbors called the cops, Ty got arrested, and was put on probation and sent to a group home. A girl in his group home, Kerry Ann, convinced Ty to run off with him, violating his probation which landed him in a locked unit. Afterwards, Ty was sent Heartland to work off his probation. He immediately hit it off with Amy, quickly falling for one another. He helped her with Spartan and other horses, and even coached her for Fall Finale. But his father, Brad, had found him after 5 years of searching and was asking for his help. So, after kissing Amy in the barn during her congratulatory party, Ty took off to meet his father in Vancouver. But his father didn't have a job, like he said. He just used Ty's money to get into a hardcore poker game, and lost it all. They returned to Calgary. Ty got a job working construction. His dad owed some bikers some money, and they beat up on Ty pretty hard, just to get their money. Eventually Ty called Jack for help. During the 4 months he was gone, Ty didn't call Heartland. There was only one thing he wanted say, he wasn't sure Amy wanted to hear it. Amy wanted nothing to do with him for several weeks, but she made up with him at the cattle drive after they kissed...again. One night, Ty's dad shows up with a cattle truckload of sick horses. They ended up shooting one of the horses. One of the horses turns out to Apollo. Lou attempts to buy the horses, but Brad leaves and takes the money before she can. The slaughterhouse owner ends up getting up arrested and Heartland gets horses. Ty starts going out with a local cowgirl named Kit Bailey, causing Amy to be jealous. Near the end of Season 2, Kit and Ty break up. And in the Season 2 Finale, Amy and Ty kiss and finally decide to go out. Michelle Morgan as Lou Fleming Amy's 25 year old sister. She had an investment banking job in New York before Amy's and Marion's accident in which she was forced to come home, back to Heartland. Once back, she's taken control of the finances and turned Heartland into a profitable business, much to Amy's dismay. At the beginning of the second season, she created the Heartland Equestrian Connection, aka the Dude Ranch. She dated Scott Cardinal for severl episodes but they eventually split once the Dude Ranch took off, due to lack of alone time. Lisa set her up Peter Morris, and they corresponded online for a while, before finally meeting and she discovered he owned Bedford oil. They eventually started a secret relationship because Lou knew her family wouldn't agree, before introducing him to her family when Ty got sick up at the fishing cabin. Lou and Peter ended up getting married at the end of season 3 and moving to Dubai, where Lou was very lonely. She spent most of season 4 flying from Dubai to Heartland, which really pissed off Peter. Then she gets pregnant. At the end of season 4, she gives birth to a baby girl, Catherine Marion Minnie Flemming Morris. Nathaniel Arcand as Scott Cardinal Scott Cardinal is Heartland's veterinarian. He has a long his history with the Flemings as one of Marion's "projects", having been where Ty is now as a troubled teen living in the barn loft. He and Lou have had a crush on each other since they were teenagers. But their one attempt at a relationship quickly failed, which he deeply regrets. He soon takes Ty under his wing as a veterinary apprentice. Chris Potter as Tim Fleming Tim starts out the series as Amy and Lou's missing father. Tim got into an accident when Amy was around 3 or 4 years old which caused him to go to rahab and his wife, Marion, taking care of the tramatized horse, Pagasus with Victor Whitetail. She fell in love with Victor but rejected him because she felt her heart still belonged to Tim. When Amy was 15, Tim contacts Lou in hopes of reconnecting with the both of them. Jack is angry with what Tim is trying to do and doesn't let him on the property on numerous occasions. Jessica Amlee as Mallory Wells Shaun Johnston as Jack Bartlett Kerry James as Caleb ODell